Truth or Dare?
by ChiiArisa
Summary: hanya permainan kecil yg berakhir dengan indahnya—


** Truth or Dare?**

**Boboiboy : Animostar Studio**

**This Fict by ChiiArisa(me)**

**genre : friendship,humor(?),romance(?)**

**Warning : typo(s),abal,ooc(maybe),gaje,bahasa nyampur. pokoknya cmpur aduk XD**

**summary : hanya permainan kecil yg berakhir dengan indahnya…**

**catatan : hi! Saya baru di fandom ini XD. Maaf jika banyak typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya XD**

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

suasana di SMP pulau rintis kini sedang sepi karena sedang jam istirahat ke 2. Di kelas 2B itu hanya ada mereka berlima—boboiboy,yaya,ying,fang dan gopal .

"ish..bosan lah.." terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki yg berbadan gempal itu berbicara.

"nak main apa ni?" tanya gadis berjilbab itu kepada teman-temannya.

"em..petak umpet?" saran laki-laki yg selalu memakai topi jingganya itu—boboiboy.

"bosan lah.." kali ini sang laki-laki keprawakan cool itu angkat bicara.

"sama wo.. saya pun juga bosan ma.." timpal sang gadis dengan logat chinanya yg khas itu.

"jadi, nak main apa ni kawan-kawan?" tanya si gadis berjilbab merah muda itu lagi—yaya.

"hm..truth or dare? Permainan itu kan lagi trend si SMP pulai rintis ini!" saran ying yg mendapat anggukan dari semua kawan-kawannya.

"oke, mari kita mulai!" kata gopal dengan antusiasnya.

**-BoBoiBoy P.O.V -**

"oke boboiboy ,truth or dare?" fang langsung memberi pertanyaan—padahal belum di tentukan siapa yg akan di tanya duluan.

"eh?tak adil lah!kita kan belum menentu—"

"aku yg tentukan?masalah?" kata fang dengan nadanya yg dingin itu.

"ishh!kau ni memang nak kene!" posisiku sudah siap untuk menghajar sang pemilik rambut hitam-keunguan itu.

"sudahlah!jangan begaduh. Kapan kita nak main jika kalian terus begaduh?" yaya berusaha melerai pertengkaran antara fang dan boboiboy.

"hm..oklah..baik,aku pilih truth" akhirnya aku pasrah dan memilih pertanyaan yg tadi di lontarkan oleh fang.

"truth ya..hm.. bisa tak kalau kau mengaku kalau aku lebih popular dari kau?" oke,demi topi taufan yg mirip seperti halilintar,pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"oy fang, apa lu cakap? Kau ni asik tanya itu je?"omel ying kepada fang. Fang hanya menyertikan dahinya.

"apa salahnya? Aku kan Cuma tanya" jawab fang.

"hm..iyelah iyelah. Ambil je lah, lagi pula kau kan lagi popular dri pada aku" ucapku dengan nada malas.

"yeyyy!akhirnya kau mengakui aku lagi popular dri pada engkau!hahaha!" sorak sang laki-laki berkacamata ungu itu. Yg lain hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"oke..selanjutnya aku yg tanya ya boboiboy,kau ni sebenernya senang tak di sini?" kali ini giliran laki-laki berbadan gempal yg hobi makan—gopal yg bertanya.

"senang! Dari awal aku liburan di sini sampai hari ini aku sangat senang di sini. Rasanya aku tak mau pulang ke tempat ayah dan ibuku berada. Dan aku bersyukur bisa bertemu kalian" ucapku .

"oh macam tu..oke, ying kau selanjutnya"

"oke! BoBoiBoy, kau suka yaya tak?" demi biscuit yaya yg rasanya seperti kertas pasir,apa yg barusan ying tanyakan kepada budak kecil yg selalu memakai topi jingganya itu kemanan pun dia pergi?.

"ish ying, apa yg kau cakap hah?" tanya gopal heran.

"tak,aku hanya nak tanya jee..tak boleh ke?" ucap ying dengan senyumannya—yg mencurigakan.

"..em.i-itu.."aku mengantungkan kata-kataku. Jujur aku bingung bila di tanya seperti itu. Aku juga tak tau apa perasaanku kepada yaya.

"cepatlah jawab. Wajahmu dah memerah tuh,gugup keh?" kata fang.

"t-tak lah!" tepis sang pemilik jam kuasa tiga ini.

"yasudah,jawablah" ucap fang—sedikit menggoda.

"em..a-a-aku t-tak tau tentang tu..t-tapi,kalau boleh juju—"

"kau memang harus jujur lah"

"FANG!" oke, ying dan gopal marah karena fang dengan tidak elitnya memotong omonganku. Sedangkan yaya,kini wajahnya memerah, ku rasa dia tak tau harus bagaimana.

"iyelah..maaf" ucap fang santai dan kembali diam.

"kalau boleh jujur..se-sebenarnya memang ada sesuatu yg spesial di dalam diri yaya. Ta-tapi kalian semua spesial kok untukku!" boboiboy sudah tak tau lagi ingin bicara apa. Perasaanya seakan bertambah aneh dan tidak karuan.

"okelah, yaya kau se—eh, mana ni yaya?" ying kaget karena teman baiknya sudah tak ada di sebelahnya lagi.

"dia pergi lah tu, malu dengan pentuturan si boboiboy" kata fang.

"APA?!"

dan akhirnya yaya tak memberikan pertanyaan apapun kepada boboiboy

**-BoBoiBoy P.O.V ends-**

****

**-Yaya P.O.V-**

  
>saat ini gadis hijab merah muda itu tengah di kamar mandi dan masih merasakan hatinya kacau dan tak karuan. Sbenernya aku juga tak mengerti kenapa mukanya mendadak memerah dan perasaannya menjadi kacau. sekarang aku sedang berusaha menenangkan diriku,selepas itu aku langsung kembali ke kelas 2B. terpampang sebuah raut wajah yg heran akan kehadiranku.<p>

"ish yaya,knpa kau ni asik main pergi?"

"em..m-maaf, tadi aku ingin ke bilik air sebab nak basuh muka.."

"alasan je tu.."

"apa kau—"

"sa-sabar yaya" suara laki-laki itu seketika membuatku diam. Ya, tiba-tiba mulutku bungkan dengan sendirinya selepas boboiboy berbicara kepadaku. Aneh ya?—aku sendiri pun tidak tau kenapa

"dah,dah! Lanjutkan permainan ni ye?ok, sekarang yaya ya.." kata gopal memberitahu.

"truth or dare?"

"em..dare"

"kerjakan pr matematik ku dari halaman 4 sampai halaman 5?"permintaan macam apa itu gopal?

"APA?!TAK NAK!USAHA LAH SENDIRI!JANGAN MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN" perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di kepalaku dan aku sudah bersiap untuk menghajar si badan gempal yg hobinya hanya makan ini.

"ta-tapi kau harus nak!" ucap gopal membela dirinya (?)

"tetap tak nakk!"

"oke lah. lepas pulang sekolah,belikan aku hot chocolate spesial tok aba ye?"

"iyelah..kalau tuh bolehlah.." aku pun setuju atas permintaan gopal.

"oke,selanjutnya kau ying"

"em… tempel foto boboiboy di mejamu sampai esok"

"A-AP-APA?!" yg bersuara bukan hanya diriku, tetapi laki laki yg mempunyai jam kuasa 3 itu juga bersuara. "Permainan macam apa ini" pikirku.

"yg l-lain lah!"

"pegang baju boboiboy?"

"t-tak boleh lah!"

"pulang bersamanya?"

"t-tak mau!"

"jadi maumu apa,yaya?"

"em..balik yg ke pertama tadi saja.." aku menyerah. Jujur sebenarnya aku memang tak mengerti permainan macam apa ini. Tapi peraturan tetap peraturan.

"ah selanjutnya kau fang.."

"jangan buat biscuit selama seminggu"

"APA?!" semua kaget—termasuk aku.

"FANG,LU GILA KAH?MANA BISA YAYA TAK BUAT BISKUIT SELAMA SEMINGGU.."ujar ying yg mengomeli sang pemilik rambut raven itu.

"aku terima tantanganmu fang, lagian aku juga ingin tau jika aku tidak membuat biscuit selama seminggu apa ada yg merindukannya"

"_justru kami bersyukur"_

"selanjutnya kau,boboiboy.."

"em..bi-bisa tak ka-kau membuatkan biscuit untukku?"

"A-APA?" semua kaget, apa yg boboiboy katakan?!. Padahal mereka sudah senang jika yaya tak membuat biscuit,tapi knpa boboiboy tidak?!. wajahku memerah kembali, detak jantungku tak beraturan. Apa-apaan kau boboiboy?!

" bo-boleh sih..tapi..tak apa keh?"

"iye, aku nak tau jika kau membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"baiklah.."

**-Yaya P.O.V ends-**

**-Fang P.O.V-**

  
>sesi truth-dare yaya sudah selesai, kini selanjutnya adalah..<p>

"fang,kau selanjutnya.." ucap boboiboy.

"hn.."

"truth or dare?"

"truth"

"knpa kau selalu bersikap cool dan jutek kepadaku?" BoBoiBoy memulai pertanyaannya.

"sebab kau menyebalkan"

"apa kau cakap?!"boboiboy mulai kesal dan bersiap-siap berpecah menjadi 3.

"dah dah! Selanjutnya yaya yg bertanya ya.."

"hn.."

"kau senang tak sekolah di sini dan bertemu kami?" tanya yaya.

"senang,awalnya tak senang karena boboiboy. Tapi selepas aku mengetahui kalian baik, aku jadi mengetahui arti "teman". " kataku masih dengan nada yg datar—sangat datar.

"hm..oke. ying, kau selanjutnya" entah kenapa tiba-tiba ying gugup dan perasaaan ya tidak karuan—seperti yg di rasakan yaya tadi.

"ada kah orang yg kau sukai?"

"ada"

"si-siapa?"

"kau". Hening seketika, semua hening, tak ada yg ingin memulai pembicaraan—termasuk aku.

"em..fang, kau tak bohong kan?" tanya ying yg memastikan telinganya salah dengar atau tidak

"iye,aku bohong. Ada lah orang yg aku suka,sebuk je nak tau.."aku pun memutar bola mata—tidak lupa dengan sikap dinginku seperti biasa.

"ya-yasudah. Selanjutnya kau gopal" ujar ying.

"kau ni knpa awal-awal sangat pendiam?"

"entahlah..aku juga tak tau. Aku berfikir di masa-masa sekolah dasarku akan berjalan dengan _flat_ dan dulu di sekolah sebelumnya, aku selalu di puji oleh semua guru dan teman-teman sekelasku lalu menjauhiku. Aku jadi sendirian dan tak ada yg ingin berteman. Semenjak itu aku trauma dan akhirnya menyendiri. Lalu aku bertemu kalian, dan aku menemukan yg sebenarnya." Cerita fang panjang lebar

"hehehehe..terbaik!" ucap boboiboy seraya mengancungkan jempolnya—gaya khasnya.

"sudah kah?" tanyaku.

"iyelah sudah, kau nak lagi ke?" ucap boboiboy.

fang pun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia menyerengitkan dahinya. Heran akan raut wajah ying yg berubah. Ah sudahlah, mungkin aku salah liat.

**-Fang P.O.V ends-**

  
><strong>-Ying P.O.V-<strong>

"_iye,aku bohong. Ada lah orang yg aku suka,sebuk je nak tau.._**" **kata-kata itu masih terngiang di kepalaku. Entah aku merasa tak enak dengan penuturan si pria berambut raven itu. Sudahlah,toh aku tak ingin membuatku sendiri menjadi pusing.

"yingg…?"

"ying..?"

"ying!"

"ah!" gadis keturunan china itu menyaut setelah di panggil beberapa kali oleh rekan-rekannya. Fang tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"selanjutnya kau ya yg di tanya.." ucap yaya. Si gadis berkacamata dengan lensa besar itu mengangguk.

"truth or dare?"

"dare"

"fang, kau yg pertama memberikan dare" ucap yaya yg di sambut anggukan kecil dri fang.

"belikan aku donat lobak merah" oke, permintaan abstruk apa lagi ini?

"hah?..kau ni memanfaatkan keadaan ye?" tanya ying dengan tatapan yg tidak biasa—seperti membunuh.

"knpa? Tak suka?" tanya fang dengan dinginnya. Aku memutar kedua bola matakau sambil mendesah kesal.

"iyelah iyelah, aku belikan..lariann lajuu!"aku menurut apa permintaan fang. Aku pun berlari cepat dan membelikan 2 donat lobak merah untuk fang.

"nah fang"

"terima kasih ying.."

"sa-sama-sama"

"aku selanjutnya ya!" kata yaya menyambar.

"jadilah nomor 2 saat ujian matematik"

"APA KAU CAKAP?! TAK NAK LAH!TAK ADIL!" emosiku mulai meledak. Bagaimana tidak, yaya memintaku agar di saat ulangan matematik aku jadi no 2,sedangkan dia menjadi no 1? Enak saja! Aku tak mau!

"harus mau!"

"tak nak!"

"harus!"

"tak nakk!"

"hah…dah mulai dah.." ujar boboiboy memasang muka flat seraya meminum jus orange (dapet darimana itu jus orangenya?)

"dah dah, kalian ni macam budak kecil lagi. Berisik" fang angkat bicara selagi kedua wanita yg pintar dalam bidang matematik itu sedang berkelahi layaknya anak SD.

"aku selanjutnya ya! Ying,pinjamkan aku buku PR mu untuk besok ya? Aku belum mengerjakan". Demi kue kochi mak timah dengan rasa biscuit yaya,Permintaan aneh apa lagi ini.

"tak boleh!buatlah PR sendiri! Jangan tiru!" omelku. Gopal hanya terkekeh kecil.

"yasudah..traktir aku donat kacang hijau?beli sekarang ye?"

"hah..iyelah..larian laju!"aku pun melesat membelikan apa yg gopal minta tadi.

"nah gopal" ying memberikan 2 bungkus donat kacang hijau kpda gopal.

"terimakasih ying"

"sama-sama"

"nah terakhir kau boboiboy" kata yaya seraya menunjuk boboiboy.

"em..ajarkan aku matematik?" akhirnya, ada juga yg waras untuk memberikan permintaan yg lebih baik.

"ah boleh boleh! Esok aku ajarkan ye?" entah kenapa, aku bersemangat—karena permintaanya tak aneh macam yaya. Fang langsung melihatku dan boboiboy intest—seperti tatapan tak suka atau bisa di jabarkan kau-mencari-kesempatan-kan-?. Aku dan boboiboy pun bergedik melihat fang yg sedikit menakutkan itu.

**-Ying P.O.V. ends-**

**-Gopal P.O.V-**

"terakhir kau gopal!.." ucap yaya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"truth or dare?"

"dare"

"tak boleh makan makanan manis selama seminggu. Kalau kau melanggar,kau akan kami diamkan kau selama seminggu". Oke, apa bisa aku melakukan itu?tapi, aku juga tak ingin di diamkan oleh mereka.

"ta-tapi—"

"tak ada tapi-tapian gopal, ini demi kebaikanmu juga" kata yaya mengingatkan.

"i-iyelah..aku coba.." aku menyerah, sejujurnya aku tak bisa hidup tanpa makanan manis.

"aku pula.." kali ini fang berbicara.

"ubah ini jadi bunga" fang mengambil sebuah penggaris panjang dan memberikannya kpda Gopal.

"HAH?!KAU BERUBAH JADI BANCI—aww!"satu bogeman keras terjatuh di kepala polos milik laki-laki yg bisa berpecah menjadi 3 itu.

"bukan lah!"

"l-lalu?" tanya boboiboy seraya mengelus kepala polosnya yg sudah terkena hantaman keras dari si pemilik kekuatan Bayang itu.

"sebuk je mau tau.." ujar fang dingin.

"hah..iyelah..tukarannnn bungaaa!" aku pun merubah penggaris sepanjang 30 cm itu menjadi sebuah bunga yg cantik—entahlah sebenarnya aku juga penasaran knpa fang menyuruhnya merubah penggaris menjadi bunga?

"oke oke, selanjutnya aku yaa" pria bertopi jingga itu berbicara.

"push up 5 kali"

"A-AP—"

"jangan membantah gopalll~" goda boboiboy sambil mengeluarkan kekehan kecil.

"iyelah.."

"1….hah…2…..hah..hah…3….hah….4….hah…hah..hah…li-li-lima…hah!" aku langsung jatuh—karena capek.

"eleh,baru 5 pun kau dah lelah?" tanya ying. Aku menyerengitkan dahiku. Dia tak tau kah kalau 5 push up itu sama sama berlari keliling lapangan 2 kali bagiku?!.

"dah dah, terakhir ya.. kau ying.."

"em..lepaskan topi boboiboy!". Tanpa basa basi, aku langsung melepaskan topi boboiboy.

"gopal!kembalikan!kembalikan!" boboiboy berusaha meraih topi kesayangannya itu.

"dah dah, kembalikan je lah..hihihi.." kata ying yg di ikuti anggukanku.

**-Gopal P.O. **

**KRINGGG!**

sudah tidak terasa bel masuk pun berbunyi, mereka pun kembali ke meja masing-masing. Cikgu kezia pun datang dan memberi pelajaran..

**~BONUS~**

"hah..permainan tadi seru ya.." ucap ying.

"iya! Senang bisa mengerjai boboiboy" fang angkat bicara—sambil tertawa puas.

"ish kau ni!"boboiboy berusaha sabar tapi rasanya hatinya lain—ingin menghajar laki-laki yg memiliki kuasa bayang itu.

"dah dah,jangan begaduh.."kata yaya melerai pertengkaran kecil antara fang dan boboiboy.

"btw yaya,kau benar tak akan membuat biscuit kan? Aku tak ingin mera—" aura yg tidak enak mulai terasa di badan gopal—yaya mulai marah.

"APA KAU CAKAP GOPALLL?!"

"AAAAAAA!TIDAKKKKK!" . yaya pun mengejar gopal yg sudah lari karena merasakan aura yg tidak enak.

"yaya!tenanglah!" boboiboy berusaha melerai perkelahian antara yaay dan gopal. Fang dan ying hanya terdiam—bingung melihat tingkah mereka.

"ying.." tiba-tiba fang memanggil si gadis yg satu ras dengannya.

"ya?" jawab ying.

"soal truth or dare tadi.."fang mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"hmm?" memang,sedari tadi dia mempertanyakan itu.—siapa yg fang suka.

"se-sebenarnya…"

"ya?". fang mengambil tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bunga.

"untukmu, sebenarnya orangnya itu kamu,sekian" kata fang masih dengan wajah yg flat dan nada bicara yg dingin.

"fang..? kali ini kau tak bercanda kan?" ying merasakan mukanya merah.

"iye aku tak bohong kali ini. Ya-yasudah, aku pulang ya.."

"….."

sekarang,wajah ying makin memerah,detak jantungnya berdetak dan beraturan,perasaanya juga tak jelas. Yg jelas, ying bingung sebenarnya dia kenapa—

FIN!

haloo!ini fanfic pertama saya XD. Maaf kalau gaje XD. Ini juga pertama kali aku menginjak /? Fandom BoBoiBoy XD. Maaf ya Cuma fangXying doang yg agak banyak romacenya XD. Soalnya aku suka banget mereka berdua XD.

sebenernya mau di bikin pendek, eh malah keterusan..okke,sekalian minta review ya!~ makasih!hihi

**)-chiiarisa-(**

****

****


End file.
